Death Arrival
by Lilypupu
Summary: So, New here.Sorta.Lexi's brother comes for a little visit,bringing a friend along.After a few interrogations that force out the truth from Jonathan,a bunch of scary phone calls arrive and Lexi realize she no longer can hide.Character death. TechOC.Acexi.
1. Chapter 1

Jonathan a.k.a. Loverboy  
_Ok, so sis said 8:00 pm.__ So why, hasn't she called me yet? _The train jolted to a stop, I dug my fingers into the pole, trying to prevent myself from flying.

"Almost 800 years and they still haven't come up with anything better than this?" I muttered.

"I agree." answered a voice next to me, it was Renee. I couldn't see her and neither could she, for we were both invisible. A pretty pissed guy bumped into me, I tried to keep my thoughts only on invisibility. The guy tried to go through me again. _Doesn't this crackhead know to just go around?_ I clenched my jaw shut to keep those word from coming out. Finally I felt something touch my hair. It felt like..._fingers._

" Is that you Loverboy?" Renee asked calmly, her voice was melodic.

"Yeah." I whispered. She moved her hand to my arm, carefully tugging at it, causing me to move a few inches. I watched as the creep moved, a confused look on his face.

"Is it cramping up again?" Renee asked.

"Yeah." I replied, feeling for my right foot. When I grabbed it, I leaned my back on the pole, massaging my foot. God, it hurt. Suddenly the train lurched forward nearly throwing me into a old woman. I landed at her feet, and then started crawling back to the pole. Someone stepped on my hand, normally I would've screamed in pain, but I was used to things like this now.

"Was this worth not paying the 20 bucks?" Renee asked when she felt my invisible hand on top of hers.

"I'm debating on that." I said, she didn't answer. I glanced outside, the rain was pouring down cats and dogs, and I wasn't in the mood to feel the freezing cold rain sting my back. My feet hurt, along with my legs, back, heck, practically the rest of my body. But right now I was focused on only one person: Lexi. How many years has it been? Four? She probably changed a a lot. From what I heard from the tabloids, she had gone blond. That was something hard to imagine. After a few more minutes the train finally stopped. We waited patiently till it was almost empty and walked out. Renee held my hand leading me through the crowd of people. I had never been to Acmetropolis, much less any major city. Renee, well she practically grew up a city kid. If it wasn't for boarding school, I probably wouldn't have even known her. She lead us to the entrance and stopped.

"Ok, Loverboy, work your magic." I could tell by her voice she was smirking.

"In the open?"

"Nobody gives a damn around here." she said. I sighed, closing my eyes. First I focused on myself, black hair, bunny, school uniform. I opened my eyes and looking down at my scared hands before shutting them again. Rano-chan, ok, brown hair, blue eyes, highlights, school uniform. Her picture immediately formed in my head, and then there she was in front of me.

"Nice job, now lets go." she winked at me, her smile was priceless. Renee pulled me along,following her GPS/phone, till we made it to the tower. I never seen something so huge. It was, just, wow...

"So, now what?" Renee questioned. I glanced at the door, looking for a doorbell, there was none. Renee was already calling and it went straight to voicemail.

"Um, maybe we should wait." I suggested.

"In the rain?! Have you gone mad?!" she yelled.

"Geez, Rano, it was just a suggestion." I leaned on the wall. We stayed like that for a while, me watching her pace back and fourth, call, then pace again. Now my head was getting dizzy.

"Rano, please stop." I asked holding my head. A figure started to appear in the distance, I tried to see over the rain, but that didn't seem to work. When the figure was close enough I realized it was an anthro duck. He was in the basic Loonatics shirt, and at least half my height.

"Hey buddy, no stalking celebrities!!" He caught sight of Renee. "Unless your here to take pictures." His voice was instantly calmer.

"What he means is, no solicing on private property." I hadn't even noticed the coyote behind him.

"I'm Danger Duck, but you can call me Danger." the duck smiled warmly, instantly by Renee's side. But she had her eyes locked on the coyote.

"Or you could just call him Duck, I'm Tech." Tech said, I suddenly remembered Lexi warning about the duck. _"Just ignore every stupid thing he says and be nice to him once in a while. Don't let anything he says get to your head."_ I turned back to Renee, she had that I'm-in-love look in her eyes_, _oh God, please don't tell me it's Tech. Please.

"Maybe you would like to go in?" Tech suggested opening the door. Renee was already by his side, striking up a conversation. I groaned, it was Tech, alright. Duck looked pretty pissed and nearly shut the door on me when he walked in.

When we reached our destination, I managed to figure out who's who using the description Lexi had given me. Obviously, I kinda could tell Lexi had a _special_ relationship with the the bunny, Ace. I was excited, for once I could be the brotherly father-jerk I was. Hadn't been able to use that title in a long time.

"We never got yere names dere." Ace noted.

"Renee Gandoln. And that over there is Loverboy."

"Jonathan Cor-..Bunny." I corrected.

"What kinda last name is Corbunny?" Duck shot.

"It's just Bunny I'm Lexi's brother. And she just decided to come along." I sighed sitting on the couch. Everyone repeated my action. We talked for a few minutes, before Lexi came out of her room.

"Hey, Lex. You didn't tell us guests were coming." Ace said eyeing her.

"Well they didn't tell me that they we going to be late." Lexi shot a death glare at me. I gave her an unhelpful shrug. She sat down next Ace and put his arm around her. Oh, great, they're at there lovey-dovey stage. I feel bad for these guys that live with them.

"So you live around here Loverboy?" Tech asked, winking at Renee. Great. Just what we needed. More love crap.

"How-bout-we-save-the-questions-for-tomorrow?" Rev asked, pointing to Duck, who was fast a sleep on the couch. Everyone started to leave the room and Tech directed us to two guest rooms. I glanced back too see Ace follow Lexi into his room. Ok, so they were a little past lovey-dovey. Man, when Dad heard about this he would so flip. I turned back to see Tech and Renee talking in the doorway. She was failing to keep whatever power she had to keep his eyes from melting her. I ran into the room and let myself fall. Whatever. Screw them, screw Tech, and Ace and that piss-off Duck. Just forget all of them. Like they never took away your sister. Or your best friend.

"Forget it!" I yelled at myself. Tech walked in.

"You ok there?"

"Fine. Can I have some privacy?" I hissed, I sound so much like a girl. He nodded, closing the door and offing the light on his way out. I climbed into bed. Preparing my answers for tomorrow's interoggation.


	2. Interoggation

If you're clueless about who Rano and Loverboy are (and there history) just go see my FF homepage.

Note: Ages

Ace: 20

Lexi: 19

Duck: 19 1/2

Tech: 22

Rev:21

Slam: 24

Loverboy: 16

Rano: 15

Month is April. And it's really rainy, and warm

Interrogation  
  
Morning crept into my window showering me with light. It was only 6 AM. I was never used to light. That dark rooms of boarding school was almost as comfortable as this bed. Knowing I would never get back to bed, I woke up and headed to the kitchen, not bothering to brush my teeth. Besides, my dental hygiene wasn't really on the top of my list. Much less anything else that should be important to me. When I got to the kitchen Ace and Tech were there. Great, just the the people I wanted to see. (sarcasm) I sat there fiddling with a rip in the tablecloth til Ace had enough and tossed me a bowl and pointing one of the cabinets. _I guess I'm eating cereal._ I thought. Today wasn't going to be fun, I could tell. Tech was reading a newspaper, and Ace was pretending to be ever so interested in his carrot juice. I sat down stuffing a spoonful of Cheerios into my mouth.

"So, the others aren't waking up anytime soon?" I asked, nearly choking on my food to start a conversation. Tech nodded, not really listening to me.

"Where do you live, Jonathan?" Ace repeated the question from last night. What was I gonna say now? _Between jail, boarding school, and the NYC ruins, I have a lot of homes.__****_

"Um, I go to boarding school with Renee. On the holidays I hang out at there house." Ok, that was true, just all the major details were left out.

"How come you never visit Lexi or your folks?" Tech threw in. Great more people to join the interrogation!!

"Um, yeah that's complicated. See, my,-our mom was killed 11 years ago, when Lexi was...8, I think. We were separated and she got adopted the next year by Kelly and Sol. I, well, was sent to boarding school by nuns. Didn't really keep in contact after that. Occasional letters and phone calls on the holidays. We crossed paths 4 years ago, and I saw her again a few months back. About the time after the meteor hit. We're not really close, but we're siblings, so you know, gotta talk and stuff." The information spilled out over the table, and their minds were absent, deep in thought and worry. _Lex's is gonna whoop your ass. _The words were from Renee's voice dancing in my head from the previous day. Boy, were they right.

"What about your dad?" Ace questioned while refilling his cup.

"Ran off after Mom's death." That was an easy lie, recited it every since Lexi taught me too.

"Lexi never cried about her mom or anything?" Tech put in.

I shook my head, "She isn't really emotional, Lexi usually just usually sat around and found things to do when she's was upset. Not too open about anything. An antisocial character, you could say." I almost smiled at my choice of words, but they didn't look pleased. Actually they looked quite confused.

"Are you sure? Lexi is quite caring and emotional in my opinion. May I put also put in that Lexi is very open about her feelings to us." Tech said, after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah." Ace added. Now I get it. Ah, Lexi, you little actress. You don't really care THAT much about things, you did even cry at all when we went to Mom's funereal. And you were so proud that you were that strong. That's all that you really can accomplish in life, Lex. Being so strong that you don't even have a human emotion. You could've gotten into Harvard, but _you _wanted to join the Loonatics. I warned you what they would do, but you managed well, Lexi. And you have left me to fill those entire things you managed to jump over. At least I still knew the Lexi I knew was pretty much the same, the little girl hidden under her hair. We stayed in silence for a while until everyone else woke up. Lexi and Renee oddly walked in together. They both eyed me, and I swear, Lexi was silently ranting at me. What did I do? Unless she was eavesdropping. It didn't really matter, theses blabbermouths would ruin it anyway. Renee sat right next to Tech, reading over his shoulder silently. I got up so Lexi could sit with Ace.

"I can't believe this!" Tech suddenly yelled, handing the paper to Ace.

"Matthew Corvada (and team) breaks into Acmetropolis weapons building, dangerous substances were stolen, and FBI cannot find any traces of DNA. But will keep searching for this killer to keep the city safe." Ace read aloud. He turned to Tech, who then pointed to another specific part in the story. "Three guards dead, five injured...Corvada has been all over the world stealing weapons, no relation to Deuce" -Duck shuddered at the name.- "Or any other super villains, but he is still on the top of the list of federal a fenders." We all looked up at Tech and I could feel my spine being hit with shock waves of guilt. "What do you think, Tech?" Ace asked.

"This could be dangerous, this man has been a criminal way longer than we have been crime stoppers." Tech said gravely.

"Your actually getting in to this?!" Renee yelled in disbelief.

Ace had a playful smile tugging at his lips, "Course, we help when the FBI can't." he explained.

"Maybe you guys should get changed then you can come with us." Lexi suggested. I nodded, grabbing Renee and pulling her into my room.

"So, what do we do?" she asked.

"Help, I guess. Did you know that Lexi never said anything to the Loonatics? About me, you, or even Matthew?"

"Yeah, we she pulled me aside before I could make it to the kitchen. Let's say she hasn't talked to a girl in a _long_ time. T.M.I, Loverboy, T.M.I." she shook her head, the blue strands nearly fell into my mouth.

"I need to talk to Lexi, alone. Think you could get the rest of them busy?" I asked, Renee's face lit up. Oh, God, here it comes...

"I can create a _special_ distraction...If you'd like.."

I laughed at her evil grin, "Sure just don't kill 'em." She pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. "And no seducing Tech." I reminded softly.

That ticked her off, "What's the fun in that then? Like seriously!!!"

"How bout this? If I let you go invisible, then you can _touch_ Tech. And don't get all pervy about that privilege."

"Please, have you seen his fangirls? They'd do anything to get his boxers." Renee chuckled at that thought.

"Slightly disturbed, but nice to know." I responded sarcstically, she giggled.

"Ok, I'll pretend to stay, you go with them."

"Fine." I walked back out and told the others. We were about to leave and I 'pretended' to forget something in her room. She smiled, god, being invisible was the most exciting thing for her. I placed my hand on top of hers, she closed her eyes focusing on one thing: invisbility. Suddenly she dissapeared. "Bye, Rano. Stay safe." I whispered softly before leaving.

"Bye, Loverboy." I heard her say.

Re:Yeash, that took forever to write!!!

Rano:What do you mean!!! It took only took a week!! Unlike you other people work harder for their stories.

Loverboy: I'll say.

Re: R&R before Rano and LB die!! *grabs belt* GET OVER HERE!!!


End file.
